


Fire Water

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, M/M, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Summary: 《Fire Water》这个名字取自Code Kunst的同名歌曲。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Dong Si Cheng|WinWin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fire Water

钟辰乐有个哥叫钱锟，我有个哥叫董思成，我们从小就喜欢比谁哥厉害。

“我哥会唱歌！”

“我哥会跳舞！”

到这儿我们一般还分不出胜负。

“我哥对我好特别好！”

“我哥，我哥对我也挺好的……”

说到这儿我一般就输了，不是说董思成对我不好，我们的关系应该也在平均值，只是我们俩的确不如钟辰乐和他哥那么亲。我叫董思成都是直呼大名从来不叫哥的，他也是直接叫我黄仁俊，不像钟辰乐和他哥一样，“锟哥”“乐乐”这样叫来叫去的。

钟辰乐和他哥不同姓，他随他妈姓，我姓黄，董思成姓董，他是我后妈的儿子。

我四年级的时候，我爸再婚了，跟着他新老婆回家的还有个小孩儿，就是董思成。初次见他，我躲在我爸身后，和他妈打了个招呼，探出脑袋打量他，他大方地自我介绍，和我打招呼，讲礼貌又格外清冷，面上没什么表情，我好像淋了一场春天的雨，又润又凉。

从此我家就多了两个人，我后妈对我挺好的，我想要啥都会满足我，我爸要打我的时候会出来拦着，我做错事了，她也会柔柔地训我，南方女人的柔。

我挺满意后妈的，但是我和董思成就是不对付。董思成没有达到我对他的预期，他没像他妈那样“讨好”我，所以我有点儿不喜欢他。

刚开始我还摸不清董思成这个人，所以我还挺主动接近他，不过总是碰壁。我和他说笑话，他只会歪着头笑笑，没什么波澜，好像我的笑话格外无聊，在他面前我总莫名有种挫败感。他还不喜欢肢体接触，都不像一个哥哥一样会牵弟弟手，我那时候羡慕死钟辰乐了。我单方面气他对我不好，所以我从来不叫他哥，他似乎接受得到我的信号，也只叫我名字。

董思成从小学舞，身体纤瘦，站在一边不说话感觉随时要消失了，不过他的存在不能让人轻易忽视，他很吸引眼球，他长得很好看甚至可以说漂亮，姿态良好，站起来板直有精神，坐下也是挺挺的。本来他应该上初一了，但我爸想让我带着他熟悉熟悉这边，把他送进了我小学读六年级，再学一遍学过东西，于是他成绩格外好，被他衬托得我颇为普通。所以我更加不喜欢他了。

相处了一段时间后，我大概明白董思成是个怎样的人了，他不是没有情绪，只是他的喜怒哀乐不会表现得很明显。懂了之后，我就以逗他为乐，董思成是南方人，我喜欢让他说绕口令，听他说瓢了之后笑他。他是温州人，我是朝鲜族的，我们吵起架来，一个说温州话，一个说朝鲜语，互相听不懂，但是骂得一定要比对方大声，这个时候我才觉得我和董思成挺亲的。

初二的时候，我和钟辰乐沉迷于去游戏厅打游戏。每次玩完我们都不敢马上回家，身上都是烟味，怕回家被骂。我们沿着河边散步，吹风，等身上味道散去些才回去。

那天走着走着，听到有人叫骂的声音，我躲在树后往声音来源的方向看，是我们班的同学，他被两个人推搡着倒坐在地上，那两个人叫他拿钱出来。我心慌地吞了吞口水，转身和钟辰乐交换了个眼神，冲了上去。

和我想的一样，我们两个被打得乱喊，不过也不是被吊打，对面两个人脸上也挂彩了。在我准备锁对方喉的时候，警察来了。我们这一行人都被带去警察局，警察打电话把我们俩未成年人的监护人叫来领人，钱锟带走钟辰乐，董思成带走我。

董思成走在前面训我，我一边听一边拍身上的灰，胳膊有个破口，血已经凝住了，混着灰，怪脏的。

董思成见我不理他，回头对我说：“你打不过不知道先打电话给我吗？”

他的眉头锁在一起，一滴汗挂在他脸颊上，亮晶晶的。

“你来了有什么用，你那小身板不也打不过嘛。”

“你打给我，钟辰乐打给他哥，我们两个人还打不过？”

我不爽他训我，撅起嘴，扭头不看他。董思成移到我旁边，和我并排走，我的脖子上的肉被他捏住了，他安抚性地捏捏，又揉我的头发，下手重，我被他揉得头往下坠。

这是为数不多的董思成主动碰我。

“痛吗？”他语气轻缓，像是问一个摔着的三岁小孩，哄着他不哭。

而我鼻头发酸，不知怎的眼睛很热，感受着他的手一下一下顺着我的头发，我才突然觉得身上的伤口好痛好痛，我第一次觉得有哥哥真好，董思成真好。

上个暑假，我初三的暑假，董思成高二的暑假，都是值得放松的节点，我们天天在外面游荡。我说要去爬山，他答应了，我们租好设备，爬到山顶，驻扎好帐篷，准备露宿一晚，看日出。

凌晨四点半，董思成叫醒我，我还没清醒，就被他拽出了帐篷，周围都是帐篷，我们小心翼翼地绕开，来到栏杆边。

天还是黑的，只有几盏照明灯亮着，我扶着栏杆望着黑暗中那些树的叶子，董思成站在我旁边，他头向下看我，突然说：“黄仁俊，我发现你长得挺好看的。”

夜里太静了，他的声音轻飘飘的，滑进我耳朵里。

“哦，谢谢啊。”

我没偏头看他，我还在数着对面山上树的叶子，等他也去看远处风景的时候，我才悄悄转头看他。周围都是蓝色的，月光和照明灯勉强让我看清他的脸，其实我也觉得董思成长得很好看，我从小就觉得了，不过我从来没和他说过，总觉得我承认他好看，我就输了。

但是那天董思成第一次说我好看，我却觉得我输了。

过完暑假，我高一，董思成高三，他当艺术生去外面集训学舞去了，我们见面不是很多。不过这样也好，我不用再帮那些小女生送情书给他了。

今天周五，上午最后一节课是体育课，我们班早早跑去吃饭了。

钟辰乐拽着我叫我等会儿再去，他神神秘秘地说：“介绍个人给你认识，我男朋友。”

“……”我被他这句话噎着半天说不出话来。

“男朋友？？”

“是啊，怎么？你歧视我啊！”

“没，就是觉得我乐哥厉害，早恋还要和同性别的。”

见到钟辰乐对象之后，我真的佩服他，我乐哥何止厉害，简直是厉害得无法无天，压根不把校规放在眼里。他对象，我们学校初中部的，跨年级就算了，还染发，染蓝发。吃饭的时候，这俩人腻腻歪歪的，我坐在对面食不下咽，只想举报给学校高一二班有人早恋。

春天，真的是一个适合恋爱的季节。

董思成今天回校参加测试，下午放学我们一起走回家。我和他说钟辰乐早恋的事，我以为他会告诫我不要早恋，没想到他挺淡定，我倒是惊讶于他竟然没在乎钟辰乐对象是男的。

“你早恋了没？”

“没呢。”

“那你没喜欢的人吗？”

“没，一个都没有。”

我的确没有喜欢的人，虽然身边也有人谈起了恋爱，但是我就是很奇怪地，对谁都没感觉。

“不应该啊，十六岁就适合早恋啊。”

“你怎么当哥的，一般不应该嘱咐我好好学习不要早恋嘛。”

“什么年纪做什么事，情窦初开的年龄就要去谈啊。”

“那你谈过没？”

“没。”

“董思成你别谈好不好？”

董思成满不在乎地说声“好”，我觉得他语气像哄小孩。

下意识地，我就说出了那句话。我不想让董思成谈恋爱，好不容易我们关系这么好，再有个人分去他，那我们又要回到小时候了。这次董思成回来，变得比以前更好看了，他头发剪短了，显得很有精神，眼睛好像更亮了。肯定很多女生喜欢他，我不要他谈恋爱，更何况他这不咸不淡的性格，除了我还有谁能忍。

“对了，钟辰乐他对象还染蓝发，好酷，我也想染发，我想染个橘色的。”

“你这样会很非主流的。”

董思成走在我前面，我望着他的背影，挺拔，他的格子衬衫贴身，随着他的臂膀摆动，勾勒出他的蝴蝶骨。十九岁的董思成是个青年了，他和我不一样，他清冷，好似不沾染一点人间的烟火气味，出尘不染，是一阵自由的风。我还像个小孩，变声期甚至不能大声说话，也没有长胡子，我还比他矮，浑身写满了幼稚，我羡慕这样的董思成，我好想快点长大，要像他一样，还有要比过他。

董思成说得对，十六岁的确适合早恋。平日里，也有人向我告白，男的女的都有。我都没有看上眼的，看过董思成之后，我谁都看不上，董思成在我心中就是我的审美标杆，我总喜欢拿那些人来和他比，他们都比不过董思成，这有什么好谈的。皮囊好看的那些人都带着些高傲的性子，仿佛他们看上我我就得接受，长得一般的人，我也没有兴趣去深入了解他们的内在美。

在我百思不解为什么我的情窦还不开的时候，没想到它就开了。

当天晚上我在梦里和董思成遇见了。夜里的卧室，明明是黑的，我看他的脸却格外清晰，他笑着看向我，窗边的白窗帘被风吹得在他身后舞着，董思成像个下凡的仙子，他笑着还是冷清的样子，却勾得我心都要燃起了。

我走过去，揽住他，我们倒在床上，我急着要拆开这份礼物，董思成还在笑，我压住他亲他尖尖的右耳，我抚摸他，他也回应我……

早上醒来，汗湿的衣服和黏腻的裤子提醒我昨晚梦到了什么，我头痛得要死，一边觉得自己龌龊，觉得自己疯了，一边又忍不住笑，我终于知道我对董思成是什么感觉，我想这是喜欢。疯了就疯了吧，我脱下裤子走去厕所洗干净它。

情窦初开的十六岁，谁这时候闯入了少年人的世界，敲开了他的门，就会被记住一辈子。

我清醒地知道自己疯了，我每天晚上都会和董思成在梦里相见，我所有青春期的性幻想全是在梦里由他实现，每天早上醒来我都会骂自己龌龊。

这样持续到高二，董思成去外地读书一年了，情人节我特地翻遍所有他社交平台的账号，他倒挺让我省心的，没有在这一天发什么秀恩爱的动态，看来是没有恋爱。

高三补课补得多，我爸给我在学校外面租了房子让我走读，他和我后妈在外边忙生意，没人来屋里做饭，我每天都自己解决吃的问题。

我们学校国庆都要补课，上午刚测验完物理，想到待会儿回家还要点外卖我就烦，一点儿都不想回家了。钟辰乐看出我有点儿丧，把我从座位上拖走说要带我回家吃饭。

“俊哥走，我爸妈不在家，我哥做饭可好吃了。”

“你哥不在外地上学吗？”

“国庆放假不就回家了嘛。”

对，国庆放假，都放假了，董思成怎么不回来，我好久没见着他了。

钟辰乐他哥真宠他，吃完饭他哥就去洗碗了，留我们两个在客厅吃布丁，看电视。我扫视了周围的布置，墙上挂着很多相框，里面都是钟辰乐和他哥的照片。钟辰乐各个时期的照片都有，合照对象都是他哥，摸脸的，搭肩的，搂腰的，从小豆子到和他哥差不多高，一直没变过。就刚刚，钱锟进厨房洗碗前还摸了摸他的头。

我羡慕。董思成从来就没和我这么亲过，回想我们的合照，几乎都是他妈搂他，我爸搂我，要么就是我俩傻得要死对着镜头比耶。他不喜欢和别人有肢体接触，我没有和他黏在一起过的印象，小时候过马路他都没牵过我，留我一人跟在他后头赶，在我跟不上的时候停下来等我。

我仰头靠在沙发上，冲钟辰乐说：“好羡慕你和你哥啊，我和董思成就没这么亲密。”

钟辰乐这小子都不看我，“你哥对你不是挺好的。”

“哪有啊。”

“嗯，那个，可能是不是亲生的原因吧……”他说得小心翼翼。

“不过不是亲生的也好，可以更加亲密。”

“哈？”

钟辰乐不解地转过头来看我，等我回答他，我没理，小傻子不懂就算了，正常人也不会懂的。不是亲的多好，的确可以更加亲密，更加亲密。

寒假我就只在家里过了年，学校就开始补课了，我不得不回去学习。这次的物理期末成绩我还是一如既往地在及格的边缘，被我爸一顿臭骂，董思成他妈挺担心我的，叫董思成寒假随我一起住，给我补习。不错，我更加喜欢董思成他妈了。

董思成拿着我那一沓物理试卷，不忍地摇摇头，我猜他在心里骂我傻子了。董思成蹲下想坐地上，我坐床上还来不及去扶他，他就手撑着地板坐下了。我知道他那动作一定是腰伤又犯了，他们练舞的坐下的姿势总是别扭，看得我难受。

分析完我的漏洞，董思成把卷子放一边，手伸向旁边的桌子，我马上起身捞他站起来。我才发现，我长高了好多，我已经和董思成差不多高了。

他欣慰地拍拍我的手臂，“哎呦黄仁俊不错啊。”

“你那老腰，多注意吧。”

“你怎么还知道我腰疼啊。”

“我当然知道。”关于你的我知道的多了。

晚上在我卧室的那张小桌子前，我们挤在一起学习，家里开着暖气，我们都只穿着单衣。董思成说什么我不知道了，我满脑子只有他。对他动了心思，到现在已经是第三个年头了，我每晚都在梦里亵渎他，我对他的每一处一清二楚，现在真实的他在我旁边，有些陌生，我想去探索。

董思成看出我的心不在焉，拍拍我的脑门叫我认真学习。我往他那靠近，他自然地往旁边挪，说热。

我心里胀得发疼，有声音叫嚣着，叫我去做我想做的，叫我拉董思成一起下地狱。于是我做了。

我凑向董思成的颈侧吹气，嘴唇贴上那一块跳动的皮肤。他被我吓到了，伸手挡住我，他惊慌地说：“黄仁俊你在干什么？”

我揽住他，把他的手放我腿上，我尽量放小声，想让董思成心疼我，“董思成，帮帮我吧。”

我看得出他眼里的纠结，他的情绪外泄了，我猜他至少是有三分是心疼我的，我赌他会顺着我。我吸吸鼻子，让眼睛从长长的刘海里露出来，盯着他的眼睛，逼迫他注视我。

“董思成。”  
“哥。”

“我难受。”

董思成闭起来眼，长长得叹了一口气，胸口起伏又归于平静，他妥协了，我就知道赌赢了。他认命地扒开我的手，躲过我想落在他唇上的亲吻，把手伸进了我的裤子。

我浑身都是烫的，暖气开得足，他的手指倒显得凉，他握住我的时候，我忍不住挺腰，可我的脑子很清醒，我在想糟了我忘记开加湿器了，我唇干口燥，急切得像在沙漠里找水源的人，渴望地咬住了董思成的脖子。

董思成的手很笨，不像梦里的他那么灵活，可我好舒服，我真的太想他了，身体上的快感比不上此刻心里的满足，我终于玷污了董思成，我醉生梦死，甚至不记得在他耳边说了多少句我爱你。

我很快就溢出来了，我靠在椅子上喘气，刘海挡着我的眼睛，我想此刻我应该来支事后烟。董思成从我裤子里收回手，指缝间还挂着我的东西，他的声音好哑，很疲惫。

他说：“黄仁俊，疯够了吗？”

我点头。

他走去卫生间洗手，我理好我的裤子，等他回来继续学习。

卫生间里传来他的声音，“你只是青春期压力太大，不要多想。”

“只是青春期……”他又重复了一遍，声音小了许多，不知道他是在骗自己，还是在骗我。

有了这一次之后，我食髓知味，每天晚上我都要董思成帮我，他好像彻底放弃了反抗，顺从我。只可惜寒假太短了，董思成很快就回学校上课了。而我也一直没再见过董思成，高考后的暑假他没回来，甚至后来的寒假也没回来，大过年的，他随学校的舞团去表演了，我觉得他是在躲着我。

再次见面是我大一结束的暑假了，我19岁了，到了我发现自己喜欢上董思成时他的年纪。也不知道是为了证明什么，还是下定了决心，总之我神志不清地去理发店染了个橘子头，走出来后我就清醒了，是真的很非主流，不过看久了还觉得自己挺帅的。

回程的车上，收到我爸的短信，董思成回家了。

到家的时候，董思成不在家，我爸说他去小时候学舞的舞室练舞了，我和他说我去找董思成回来吃饭。

我小时候也有过几次去看董思成跳舞，那时候我不懂他跳的好不好，现在我也不懂，我只一直知道董思成长得好看。

舞室的人都走空了，我站在窗口往里望，董思成仰躺在地板上。我走进去，踏踏地走向他，他手指动了动。

“董思成，回家吃饭。”

“嗯。”

说完话他还是不动，我走去他旁边蹲下。

舞房小，又没开空调，他身上的汗味浮在空气里，他的周围水汽十足，我靠近他感觉我的衣角都要湿了，好像走进热带雨林，连我拨动他头发的动作都变得黏糊起来。

我拨开他的刘海，手留恋地在那脸上抚摸，他的额头沾着碎发，估计是被热的或是被累的，他眼神迷离，像是个溺水的人。

董思成脑子一定不清醒了，不然不会允许我的脸靠他脸那么近。我想亲他，不管他会不会推开我，我都想好了，我一手按他一只手，直接强吻，他一定推不开我的。可我没想到董思成会不反抗，他还睁开了眼看我，我的嘴贴上他的嘴，我没有加深这个吻，只是浅浅的尝了，这是我第一次亲这个不可玷污却被我玷污了无数次的董思成，我不想让这个吻变得色情，它应该是神圣的，是天使允许凡人触碰到的一点美好，董思成本就该是天上的人。

亲完我才想起，我该征得董思成的同意，我轻轻地问：“董思成我可以亲你吗？”

董思成一只手按住我的眉骨，有气无力地：“亲都亲了，小王八蛋。”

我把他拉起来，暗暗比较一下，发现我比他高了。我甩甩我的头发问他我帅不帅。董思成说我非主流。切，他就是不愿意夸我。

回到家我们相安无事地过了几天，兄友弟恭，前几天的事没发生过似的。我爸和董思成他妈又去外地了，家里只剩我们了。

晚饭过后刷完碗，我路过董思成的房间，听到他在打电话，我心里往下坠，我担心他谈恋爱了。

等他打完电话，我走进去问：“董思成你谈恋爱了吗？”

他放下手机，躺回床上，告诉我没有。

我移过去，也缩进他的被子里，手在里面钻，寻找他的手。抓住了就紧紧地握着，我偏过头看他，月光洒进屋子里，透过百叶窗，把银河倒在仙子脸上。

“董思成。”

他转过头来和我对视，眼睛湿漉漉的，要凝出玻璃珠来。

“嗯？”

“我的头发真的非主流吗？”

“非主流。”

“真的？”

“好吧，其实，挺好看的。”

我爬起来，翻到董思成身上，压着他。我挡住了窗外的光，但他本身足以照亮我看他。我把他的头发都拨开，露出他光洁的额头，用脸去蹭他的脸，小小的绒毛也被我细致地感受到，和他在一起，我的感官都会被放大。

我亲吻他右边精灵的耳朵，他的手臂环在我的腰间，摩擦我腰间的肉。我掀开他衣服的下摆，抚摸他的腹部，他很瘦，肋骨都突出来，我一寸一寸地摸他滑腻如玉石的皮肤，手指划过他薄薄凉凉的肚皮，他打了个寒颤。

我又吻住他，舔他的牙齿。

以前董思成有颗虎牙，后来被他妈带去矫正了，我的虎牙还在，我反复地舔着他那回到正确位置的虎牙，吻得很深，我的口水和他的不断在交换，我嘴里都是董思成的桃子味，他鼻间传出的闷哼声挠着我的耳朵。

我有反应了，董思成应该也感觉到了。我停止了亲吻，头抬起来看他，他的眼神朦胧，在我的注视下又聚焦起来，看着我。我低下头和他鼻尖对鼻尖，我说：

“董思成，陪我一起疯吧。”

他说：“好。”

董思成是一汪水，我在水里燃烧了。

**Author's Note:**

> 《Fire Water》这个名字取自Code Kunst的同名歌曲。


End file.
